


上床用腰不用脚

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 6





	上床用腰不用脚

张云雷站在洗漱台前仔细的整理着面容，杨九郎慢摇摇的走到张云雷身后一把抱住张云雷的腰，下巴在张云雷的肩膀上蹭啊蹭，“明天下午他们约了我去踢足球，你来看呗”

张云雷没理杨九郎，自顾自的整理自己的，杨九郎像狗一样鼻子在张云雷的后颈上嗅来嗅去，时不时的还张嘴轻轻咬一口，张云雷被杨九郎磨得没了脾气，伸手一把薅住杨九郎的头发，强制让杨九郎和自己的后颈拉开一段距离。张云雷直勾勾的盯着杨九郎看也不说话，杨九郎被看的发毛，诺诺开口。

“不是，明天那个足球赛是比赛性质的，有赌注的，你去看看我呗，给我加油”说完杨九郎又含住张云雷的耳朵尖继续说“你来看我我就有更大的机会赢了不是，再者说了你不是还没看过你男人我踢球吗？明儿去看看嘛~”

杨九郎A爆了，但是声音却奶奶的，可以撒娇的时候更是感觉空气都是一股奶味，香香软软的，张云雷那里还拒绝得了，再说了张云雷也没有打算拒绝。但是张云雷从镜子里看着腻味自己的杨九郎，就是想逗逗杨九郎，推开杨九郎走出浴室。

“磊磊~磊磊宝儿~”杨九郎跟在张云雷屁股后面拿奶音把张云雷的名字翻了一百八十个话，调十转了两千个弯的喊，张云雷就是不理他，甚至都不转过来看他一眼。

直到张云雷在门厅穿鞋的时候，张云雷才转过身看着杨九郎，杨九郎见张云雷转过来看自己了可开心了，几步走到张云雷边上又一把搂着张云雷腻味。

张云雷心里的蜜都快溢出来了，稍稍推开杨九郎，让彼此之间有点距离，在杨九郎的嘴上蜻蜓点水一样留下一个吻就转身出了门，留杨九郎一个人在原地。

晚上张云雷回家的时候，没有和往常一样的拥抱，看见杨九郎四仰八叉的躺在沙发上打游戏，张云雷也不恼，他知道杨九郎这是因为早上的事情在和自己闹脾气。

张云雷走到沙发边顺手捡起被杨九郎蹬到地上的抱枕和毯子，然后坐在杨九郎身边，杨九郎见张云雷坐下，立马弹起来坐好继续打游戏。

“干嘛？今天我回家了，不在门口迎接我就算了，还不理我啊？”张云雷知道是怎么回事，但是不说出来，还故意说杨九郎的不对。

杨九郎一听张云雷的话，马上放下手机，看着张云雷问“饿了没？我去做饭吧”虽然杨九郎的确因为早上的十不高兴但是他又怕过了头惹恼了张云雷，最后还是得自己哄。

“饿了，想吃你炒的蛋炒饭”看着杨九郎的样子，张云雷又突然想哄哄他。

杨九郎站起来准备去厨房的时候被张云雷一把拉住“今天回来了还没亲我呢~”噘着嘴看着杨九郎。杨九郎在张云雷嘴上留下一吻就去了厨房。

第二天张云雷早上起来的时候杨九郎还在睡，张云雷当然知道杨九郎这是故意的。也不理会自己就出了门，等张云雷刚刚出了门，杨九郎醒过来，皱着眉头躺在床上。

到了中午，杨九郎去了之前约定好的地方，在更衣室里还是郁闷得很。和杨九郎一队的队员看着杨九郎这个样子也有些着急，毕竟杨九郎状态好不好很大程度上决定了能不能赢。

“咋了？杨哥？等会要开始了，你怎么兴致不高啊？‘’

杨九郎摆摆手起身把衣柜整理好。拿出手机看了一眼烦躁的挠挠头又锁住屏幕放进了衣柜，关上了柜门。

杨九郎兴致厌厌的走到球场上，热身运动，熟悉球场，找感觉一系列活动都没有灵魂，像是行尸走肉一样。

这边张云雷处理完手上的工作之后，看看手腕上的表，发现时间来不及了，抓起一边的衣裳就出了门。开车的路上，有些堵车，张云雷拿起手机看一眼，杨九郎没有给他发来任何一条消息，也没有打来任何一个电话。到了足球场的时候，比赛已经开始了。张云雷连忙找了个视角好的座位坐了下来。

本来张云雷是近视眼，球场上驰骋的人在张云雷眼里基本可以忽略不计。但是张云雷和杨九郎就是天生的具有吸引力，彼此相互吸引，就算看不清球场上的人但是还是能准确的找到杨九郎在哪里。

张云雷看着杨九郎潇洒的奔跑着，不禁嘴角勾起了笑。

比赛中场休息的时候，杨九郎并没有发现坐在观众席上的张云雷，小眼睛看一眼没什么人的观众席，就把张云雷当成了工作人员。拿起一瓶水喝一半剩下一半倒在了头上。坐在椅子上长长的叹口气。

比赛再次开始的时候，杨九郎站在球门前，也不知道是为什么突然就瞥见了观众席上的张云雷，杨九郎一下子来了精神。

杨九郎眼睛好啊，朝着张云雷挥挥手，张云雷见了知道这是杨九郎看见自己了，也向他挥挥手。球到了杨九郎面前了，杨九郎突然一个大力抽射，球就进门了，比赛终于打破了零比零的尴尬局面。

但是，杨九郎却扭伤了脚，因为之前一直没有看到张云雷的出现，导致杨九郎在之前的准备活动中并没有用心的准备，所以热身活动做的不够的杨九郎成功的在大力抽射之后，扭伤了脚。

大家急忙围上来把杨九郎扶到一边休息，杨九郎连说自己没事，就把他们有撵回了球场上。

张云雷看见杨九郎受伤了，往足球场边走，杨九郎也见张云雷过来了，站起来一瘸一拐的走到场边。

“没事吧？”张云雷急切的问杨九郎。

“没事”杨九郎拉起张云雷的手，“磊磊，我还以为你不来了呢”委屈鬼的样子。

张云雷看着杨九郎委屈的模样觉得好笑，被杨九郎握住的手，用力的捏一捏杨九郎的手“我逗你玩儿的你还当真了？”

杨九郎不说话，就是低着头看着自己和张云雷牵在一起的手。

比赛结束了，杨九郎受了伤，张云雷也来了，兄弟们也就没有留着杨九郎吃饭，让张云雷接着杨九郎就回了家。

张云雷架着杨九郎回到家里，把杨九郎放在沙发上就转身去找红花油去了。找到红花油回到杨九郎身边蹲下，把杨九郎的脚轻轻抬起来放在自己腿上，看着肿起来的脚踝，心里开始抱怨自己为什么要逗杨九郎，如果自己不逗杨九郎的话杨九郎也不会受伤的。

杨九郎似乎看出了张云雷在想什么，伸手摸摸张云雷的脸“没事儿的，摸摸红花油就好了。”

张云雷把瓶子盖子拧开，红花油的味道顺着小孔弥漫到空气里，难闻的气味让张云雷和杨九郎都皱起了眉头，杨九郎看着张云雷这个样子，笑一笑拿过张云雷手里的红花油。“我来吧，这个味道不好闻的，弄到手上也要留味道”又伸手把张云雷拉倒沙发上坐在旁边。

“九郎，对不起”

‘’干什么和我说对不起啊？”

“我不该逗你的，这样你就不会伤到脚了，都是我不好！”说着张云雷就低下头看着杨九郎的脚踝。

“这样吧，你亲亲我就当是补偿了，怎么样？”说完也不等张云雷回答，就噘着嘴闭着眼睛等着张云雷亲他。

当然此时愧疚心爆炸的张云雷必然是对杨九郎有求必应，老老实实在杨九郎的嘴上亲一下就离开了。

“不够~”

张云雷又亲一下，这下可就不是一下子就能完的事儿了。杨九郎反客为主，主动上前亲吻张云雷，留住张云雷的嘴唇。舌尖挑逗张云雷饱满的唇珠，杨九郎的嘴唇含着张云雷的上嘴唇不停地吮吸，舔舐，像是一只饿极的熊找到了最新鲜的蜂蜜一般。

被哄得有些迷糊的张云雷微微张嘴就给了杨九郎可乘之机，舌头灵活的钻进去，搅得张云雷的舌头跟着一起，口水从嘴角溢出来，晶莹剔透。张云雷的舌头被杨九郎含在嘴里，舌尖的麻木感让张云雷哼哼出声。

杨九郎的吻技或许不算好但是征服张云雷绰绰有余，没一会儿张云雷就软了身子，靠在杨九郎的怀里任着杨九郎的嘴胡作非为。时间长了，张云雷的脸有些泛红，然后因为有些缺氧，只好把手抬起来抵在杨九郎的胸口，没力气的推推杨九郎示意他停下来。

杨九郎松开被自己亲吻的有些红肿的唇瓣，看一眼张云雷的样子，又在嘴唇上落下一个响亮的吻。

“不用对不起，你没有对不起我，知道吗？”杨九郎搂着张云雷的那只手在张云雷的背后轻轻的顺着，安抚着他。

张云雷靠着杨九郎怀里，抬起头看着杨九郎的下巴，然后微微起身子在杨九郎的下巴上嘬了一口。突然被亲吻的杨九郎有些惊讶，低下头看张云雷正好对上张云雷亮晶晶的眼睛。杨九郎一只手捏着张云雷的下颚骨，脸上的肉被挤在一起，嘴就自己撅起来了，杨九郎对准后狠狠地亲上去。

已经被亲软的身子在杨九郎覆上来的一瞬间更是软的没了边儿。双手抵在杨九郎的胸口，嘴上尽力的回应着杨九郎的攻势。

杨九郎一直说搂在张云雷背上，一只手顺着腰侧溜到了张云雷的大腿上，又摸到大腿跟上。大腿上的肉娇嫩敏感，杨九郎的手一摸上去，张云雷就下意识的加紧了双腿，但是奈何杨九郎的手更灵活，挤到里面，隔着裤子摩挲嫩肉。张云雷被磨得没了办法，伸手下去按住杨九郎的手，不让他乱动。

可是杨九郎的嘴上没听过，张云雷顾得了嘴上，顾不了手上，张云雷按住杨九郎的手，杨九郎嘴上就更放肆，张云雷手上就松了力。杨九郎趁机把手移到张云雷裤子的拉链上，似有似乎的顺着拉链的轨迹来回抚摸。

拉链是硬的材质，隔着里面一条内裤蹭着内裤里面的东西，对于现在这种情欲即将上来的张云雷来说就是隔靴搔痒。没几下张云雷嘴里就有了闷哼。

杨九郎看着怀中小家伙的状态甚是满意，准备解开张云雷裤子，张云雷突然睁开眼睛死死的按住杨九郎的手，盯着他。

杨九郎先是不说话，慢慢松开张云雷的嘴，又接连亲了好几口，才说“磊磊，你不想吗？”

张云雷想，当然想，要是不想，张云雷也不会就是因为简单的亲吻和手上几次来回答抚摸就软成这样，他因为工作忙和杨九郎也有半个月没做这档事儿了。

张云雷心里想，嘴上又糯糯的说“可是你的脚受伤了”

杨九郎听了张云雷的话，笑了笑，虽说张云雷嘴上是这样说，但是张云雷心里想的什么杨九郎一眼就看出来了，在张云雷的额头上轻轻啄一口又看着张云雷说“宝贝儿，伺候你用的是腰！”说完就把张云雷压在沙发上了。

张云雷心里想得不得了，杨九郎压着他往沙发走的时候，张云雷也就是随意的推了杨九郎几下也就随着杨九郎去了。

杨九郎上面和张云雷亲嘴咂舌，一只手撑在张云雷边上，半个身子压着张云雷，另一只手去解张云雷的皮带。金属的皮带扣碰撞的声音清脆极了，乒铃乓浪的把张云雷的脸也响红了。张云雷不好意思的抬起手用小臂遮住眼睛，杨九郎又坏心的把手给拿开压在头顶上。

解开皮带杨九郎又开始解开张云雷衬衫的口，一颗一颗慢慢被杨九郎解开就像是一个诱人的宝藏被人一点一点挖出来。就剩下最后一颗在肚脐边上的扣在还扣在一起，上面的衣裳因为扣子的解开而大啦啦的敞开。

张云雷的胸膛和肩膀都完全的敞露在空气里。杨九郎在张云雷粉嘟嘟的脸上亲一口就顺着张云雷漂亮的脖子一路向下，像是在顺着轨迹寻找什么珍贵的东西。胸前被挑逗的挺立起来的茱萸被杨九郎湿润的口腔包裹住，舌头不停地绕着它画圈，另一边的被杨九郎用手指伺候的舒舒服服的。

张云雷咬着下嘴唇看着杨九郎的头顶。张云雷伸手去抓住杨九郎的两只耳朵。这个举动把正在努力工作的杨九郎给下了一跳，杨九郎抬起头看一眼张云雷，在嘴上亲一口又一路向下。张云雷的皮肤很光滑，杨九郎的手在张云雷的腰两侧来回抚摸。嘴巴绕着肚脐周围亲了一口又一口，留下一个个浅浅的红痕。

杨九郎起身把自己的衣裳裤子都脱下来，只剩一条内裤包裹着杨九郎早就挺立的大家伙，紧身的内裤把大家伙的尺寸和形状一点不差的描绘下来。杨九郎又重新压在张云雷身上，一边舔舐张云雷身上的香气一边脱张云雷的裤子。扣子和拉链被打开，张云雷配合的抬起屁股把裤子脱了下来，内裤连同一起。就这样张云雷就光溜溜的躺在沙发上，躺在杨九郎的身下。

在这种时候，两人的亲吻一刻也不会停下来。杨九郎的手慢慢描摹小磊磊的形状，指腹摩擦过顶端。又是不是的用手指挑起下方的两个肉球。张云雷的呻吟从唾液的交换间隙中溢出来。

杨九郎起身坐在沙发上，把张云雷的腿弯起来，自己的腿叉在张云雷身边，眼睛一动不动的盯着张云雷的私密处。手指伸向那个充满诱惑的褶皱处。但是有些干涩。

杨九郎探过身子在茶几的抽屉里找到手霜，挤出一坨然后就朝着那个地方去了。指尖在周围一圈一圈的打转，试着放松周围地肌肉，杨九郎专注的盯着手上的动作，另一只手握住了小磊磊，上下撸动。

双腿大敞开的姿势让身下的一切都展露在杨九郎面前，张云雷有些不好意思，用手把眼睛和脸都挡起来。杨九郎调整一下自己的姿势，嘴上调笑张云雷的小动作‘’磊磊，把手拿开看着我！

“不要”

杨九郎也不恼，把自己的内裤脱下来之后，杨九郎把张云雷的腿抬起来弯着，张云雷的下半身就更加完全的展露出来。

杨九郎用自己的粗大抵着穴口，手又撸动着小磊磊。粗大的温度刺激的张云雷的小穴一缩一缩的，看起来既害怕又憧憬。

杨九郎重新压上张云雷，亲他遮住脸的手，自己的手在张云雷的身下开拓，许久未经历这些事的小穴显然有些放不开。杨九郎折腾了许久才放进一根手指，但是始终是彼此最熟悉的身体，手指进来后探寻了一会，就找到了那个呻吟的开关。

“那、、、那里~”手指不停地触碰那里，张云雷舒服得咬着嘴唇发出呻吟。

很快张云雷的身体适应了外物的进入，后穴松快起来，杨九郎又伸了中指进去，中指更长一些，能找到更深的地方。

杨九郎拿开张云雷的手和他接吻，张云雷身体里的杨九郎的手指不停地工作。张云雷舒服的抓紧杨九郎的肩膀。

足够松快的时候，杨九郎起身将手霜挤在自己的粗大上，均匀的抹在表面，又挤出一坨抹在小穴上。然后对准张云雷的后穴，慢慢的往里面挤。

张云雷的头靠在沙发的扶手上，稍微高一点，睁开眼睛就看见坐在自己对面的杨九郎认真的想进去的样子。杨九郎把张云雷的一条腿压到张云雷面前示意张云雷自己抓住腿。这样的动作让小穴更加的敞开，杨九郎扶着自己的粗长，挤进去了一个头，张云雷就呻吟出声了。

“能行吗？”杨九郎还是怕张云雷受伤，停下来看着张云雷。

“慢点儿~”

杨九郎眼睛盯着张云雷，身下在缓缓地往里面进，杨九郎看着张云雷脸上每一个表情的变化。  
等完全进入之后，杨九郎跪起来又压到张云雷身上，身下没动，嘴上亲吻张云雷的鼻尖眼睛额头嘴巴。又含着张云雷的耳垂在嘴里，舌头舔过耳朵尖，杨九郎感觉到身下人明显的一震。

时间过去一会杨九郎感觉张云雷适应得差不多了，要就开始缓缓地挺动起来。

张云雷的后面很紧，夹得杨九郎从第一下挺动就嘴里发出闷哼，张云雷也被杨九郎的尺寸撑得呜呜叫。

杨九郎的嘴在张云雷的耳边呼出热气，下身不停地缓慢且深的挺动都让张云雷身体随着颤动。张云雷缩在杨九郎身下，脖子后面沙发扶手的弧度让张云雷的正好一睁眼就能看见自己的私处和杨九郎拔出来又捅回去的兄弟。

后穴完全适应了这种感觉，开始分泌意味着自己快乐的肠液，黏黏糊糊，滑腻腻的，耻毛在来回挺动间纠缠不休。

杨九郎的一个深听使得张云雷的呻吟变大，杨九郎知道是这里了，于是坏心的对着这个地方不停的顶啊顶，张云雷的时候抓住杨九郎的大腿两侧，过于舒服带来的酥麻感，在张云雷捏到发白的指尖上体现得淋漓尽致。

“哈~哈~哈啊~”杨九郎就对着一个地方使坏，张云雷因为敏感不停的收缩后穴，一下又一下惹得杨九郎头皮发麻。

“是这里对吗？”杨九郎的语气像哄小孩子一样，一边说一边亲吻着张云雷的鼻尖，温热的气息洒在张云雷的鼻前。“舒服吗？”

“嗯嗯~哈”酥麻感遍布全身，连舌头好像都没了力气 ，张云雷说不出别的就只会发出单音节的词，咿呀呜的表达自己的喜欢和舒服。

杨九郎把张云雷的手牵到自己脖子上，让他搂着自己的脖子，然后自己的手又从两人之间钻进去，握住张云雷的小家伙上下撸动。

“啊~嗯啊~”张云雷被伺候的太舒服了，舒服的像小猫一样拱起背，舒服的蜷缩起脚趾，舒服的收紧手臂把杨九郎紧紧的抱着。闭着眼睛微微张嘴，额角因为运动浸出来的汗水有些润湿头发，然后头发粘在额头上。

舌头似乎已经不听张云雷的使唤了，来回在嘴边描摹张云雷的嘴唇的形状，似乎是在获取更多欢爱的味道。

杨九郎调整了张云雷的腿，把张云雷的腿扛在肩上，又压到张云雷的身上。这样的体位进入的更深，张云雷被顶的迷糊，口水都顺着嘴角流出来了。杨九郎低下头去舔掉张云雷的口水之后又离开，张云雷想让杨九郎亲他，眯着眼睛像只闻到香腥的小猫，张着嘴伸出舌头找杨九郎讨吻。

可是杨九郎在这个时候也是个坏心的人，看着张云雷的动作，只是笑，不给张云雷，一直没等到杨九郎亲吻的张云雷也疑惑的睁开眼睛看杨九郎。

杨九郎明明看见了自己的动作却不搭理自己，张云雷有些不高兴，没得到满足的家伙撅着嘴冲着杨九郎眨眼睛。

杨九郎笑一笑就亲吻上张云雷的嘴唇，但是下半身却停止了挺动，嘴上得了满足下半身却停了，张云雷又不高兴了。嘴被杨九郎含住，趁着空隙和杨九郎说“下面嗯~下面动一动~”

杨九郎松开张云雷，点点他的鼻子说“你说你是不是贪心鬼”然后下半身开始疯狂的挺动起来。

“啊哈~九郎~”张云雷随着杨九郎的动作一颠一颠的。

“舒服吗？”

“呜呜呜~舒服~呜呜呜”杨九郎每次狠又准的顶在那里，张云雷被折磨出哭腔。

杨九郎就着这个姿势顶了几分钟后，坐起来，拍拍张云雷屁股墩，让张云雷转个身。张云雷慢慢的爬起来又趴着，杨九郎的兄弟就滑出来了，张云雷趴下后，杨九郎就期身压上去，把自己的兄弟放回去。

两人都发出闷哼。

这个体位找到的又是别的敏感点。杨九郎一下又一下的往深了去，张云雷弯起小腿蜷缩起脚趾，趴在胳膊上呜呜的叫。

杨九郎从后面啃咬他耳后的肌肤，那里也是张云雷的敏感区，惹得张云雷颤一颤，后穴收缩两下。就着这个姿势，杨九郎顶了好几分钟终于有了要射出来的欲望。

张云雷也被顶的快射了，可是就是差点感觉，拉着杨九郎的手去摸自己的小兄弟。

“嗯嗯~九郎~摸摸嗯~”说完后张云雷又偏着头要亲亲。

“等一会儿啊，等老公一起的！”

杨九郎加快腰上的动作，汗水滴下来又顺着张云雷的脖子流下去，画出一道晶莹的线。

“九郎抱着~抱着射~嗯嗯~”杨九郎帮着张云雷翻身把张云雷抱在怀里，张云雷咬着杨九郎的肩膀，闷哼出来。

杨九郎感觉到自己还差几下就到了，问张云雷“在哪儿给你？嗯？”又伸手摸摸张云雷耳边的头发。

“里面~”

“好~”

杨九郎快速的插几下，一挺腰射在了里面，打在张云雷细嫩的内壁上，张云雷尖叫出来。杨九郎停一会又开始缓慢的挺动，延续大脑皮层的兴奋。

张云雷还没射出来，杨九郎抱着张云雷，有一下没一下的亲吻他“给你口出来吗？”

“嗯”张云雷浓重的鼻音说得杨九郎的心都化了。

杨九郎把自己的东西拿出来，精液顺着流出来一些，杨九郎手指挑起一点抹在张云雷的唇瓣上，张云雷伸出舌头悉数舔进了嘴里。

杨九郎把张云雷漂亮的物件含在嘴里，仔仔细细的伺候着。最后杨九郎的舌尖抵住上面的小孔，来回的打圈，张云雷射在了杨九郎的嘴里。

杨九郎笑一笑，起身和张云雷接吻，在唾液的交换中，精液也在嘴里交换。


End file.
